Chosen by Starclan
by MeLikeyFandoms
Summary: Frostpaw is finally an apprentice but her life takes an unexpected turn with her first visit to the Moonstone. I rated it T for violence.
1. Guide

**This is the guide to Chosen by Starclan**

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Amberstar

Deputy: Leafwing

Medicine cat: Shyfawn

Warriors: Spottedfeather

Hawkfoot

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Dustleaf

Sunpool

Badgertail

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Skyjump

Gingerpelt

Moonpelt

Apprentices: Berrypaw

Spiderpaw

Elders: Blissheart

Dappleleaf

Tigerfoot

Queens: Briarpelt (mother of Smallkit, Heatherkit, and Frostkit)

Poppyflower (mother of Rockkit, and Yarrowkit)

Rowantail (mother of Sandkit, and Stonekit)

Riverclan

Leader: Hawkstar

Deputy: Foxtail

Medicine Cat: Grasswhisker

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Warriors: Blazeheart

Longwhisker

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Dawnleaf

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Mistface

Brackentail

Mouseear

Treefoot

Pebblewind

Firecloud

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Apprentices: Littlepaw

Stonepaw

Dawnpaw

Queens: Snowfox (mother of Gingerkit and Barkkit)

Brightfoot (mother of Rosekit and Goosekit)

Elders: Halfpelt

Shadowclan

Leader: Fadedstar

Deputy: Frogheart

Medicine Cat: Mudear

Warriors: Mousefoot

Volejaw

Ravenflower

Cedartail

Shadowclaw

Mosswhisker

Harepelt

Pinefoot

Apprentice: Longpaw

Darkwhisker

Apprentices: Longpaw

Queens: Ivydawn (mother of Tallkit)

Windclan

Leader: Swiftstar

Deputy: Autumnfur

Medicine Cat: Scarface

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Warriors: Crookedtail

Raventooth

Firetail

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Breezeheart

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Featherpond

Ashdrop

Oaksong

Runningdrop

Apprentices: Dewpaw

Blossompaw

Wildpaw

Queens: Thistledawn (mother of Patchkit and Mothkit)

Cloudspot (mother of Pebblekit)


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Some requested cats won't be in this chapter but they will in future ones. All of the cats names I thought of myself. I DON'T STEAL NAMES!**

An excited squeal roused Frostkit from her sleep. She groaned and covered her nose with her paws. The squealing continued. Frostkit sat up and looked around the nest trying to locate the sound. The sun was shining through the bracken that covered the nursery, making it easier to see. Heatherkit, her sister, was sleeping next to her in the curve of her mother's belly. Her mother, Briarpelt, was grooming Smallkit, her brother. The squealing was coming from Rowantail's kits, Sandkit and Stonekit, who were playing. Now fully awake, Frostkit started licking her paw when she saw a flash of gray fur and was suddenly trampled by Rock-kit, one of Poppyflower's kits.

"Hey, get off!" Frostkit said. She tried to push Rock-kit off, but he was too heavy. Briarpelt stopped licking Smallkit, and pushed Rock-kit off of her.

"Poppyflower," Briarpelt began. "Rock-kit is much too big to be tackling Frostkit, and he should know so." She hissed pulling Frostkit closer to her with her tail and grooming her matted, white fur.

"Come on, Briarpelt. Rock-kit is just practicing his hunting skills." Poppyflower replied coolly.

"On helpless kits!" Briarpelt hissed. Frostkit pricked her ears and stood up.

"I'm not helpless!" Frostkit said defensively. Briarpelt looked at Frostkit and smiled.

"Of course you're not. You will be a great warrior one day." Frostkit puffed out her chest at her mother's praise. _Yes, I will._ She promised silently. Heatherkit was awake now and was playing with Smallkit.

"We will too." Heatherkit meowed. Rock-kit huffed.

"You can't be a warrior without being an apprentice like us." He meowed.

"You're not apprentices!" Smallkit hissed.

"No, but we will be soon." Yarrowkit gloated. Frostkit wasn't listening anymore. She was distracted by all the sounds coming from the Thunderclan camp outside the nursery walls.

Briarpelt had told her three kits that they couldn't go outside the nursery until they had opened their eyes for at least two sunrises. This was Frostkit's second sunrise and she was hoping to go out and meet new cats. She would have liked to talk to Rock-kit and Yarrowkit but they were annoying, and Sandkit and Stonekit were three nests away. Frostkit would have liked to talk to them more, but she wasn't allowed to leave her mother's nest yet.

"Can we go out _now_ , Mother?" Heatherkit asked. "Rock-kit and Yarrowkit are out there."

"Rock-kit and Yarrowkit are much older!" Briarpelt replied. She looked at the nursery entrance and her face softened. "But, yes, you may. I want you to meet your father." Frostkit had heard about her father, Hawkfoot, but he was too busy hunting or patrolling to have time to even look at the nursery.

Briarpelt started washing Frostkit with vigorous strokes at first than soft as she was finishing. Smallkit and Heatherkit were already groomed and were bouncing with excitement. Briarpelt gathered her kits with a swift movement of her tail.

"Going to see the camp for the first time?" Rowantails voice sounded from behind Briarpelt. Briarpelt nodded her eyes shining. "Maybe my kits would like to join you." She suggested. Frostkit didn't really want other kits coming along, but Stonekit and Sandkit were four moons old and had been outside the nursery already. Frostkit supposed having the extra experience would be a good thing.

Stonekit and Sandkit stopped playing and ran to the nursery entrance. Rowantail got up and walked with them. Frostkit thought she would bounce out of her fur. She was going to see the Thunderclan camp!

"Let's go!" Smallkit said, obviously eager to dash off.

"Alright, let's go see if your father's back from his hunting patrol." Briarpelt meowed. With those words, the three kits dashed into the camp clearing. Frostkit's jaws gaped open. The camp was so _big_!

"Come on!" Sandkit meowed "We'll show you around." Frostkit didn't like it that every other kit, except for her and her littermates, had already seen the camp.

"Are you coming, Frostkit?" Heatherkit was standing next to Sandkit. Frostkit looked back at Briarpelt. She nodded. Frostkit leaped up and ran after Heatherkit and Sandkit.

"Don't go in Shyfawns den!" Briarpelt called after them.

"We won't!" Heatherkit assured her.

"And watch where other cats are stepping!" Briarpelt added.

"Okay!" Smallkit called back.

Frostkit, Heatherkit, and Smallkit followed Sandkit and Stonekit to the apprentices den. Frostkit loved the feeling of the grass beneath her paws and watching the other cats in the clearing. Some cats were sharing tongues, others were sharing fresh kill, and some were just dozing in the sun. Frostkit still couldn't believe how big the camp was. She thought the nursery was big, even with three cats and seven kits. Lost in her thought Frostkit had missed what Sandkit had said about the apprentices den.

"This is the warriors den." Stonekit was explaining. Frostkit shook her head and listened more intently. She looked at the bush that formed the warriors den. It was definitely big enough to hold many cats. She felt a stab of disappointment. Frostkit had thought that her father lived in a den of his own, fighting off intruders. Her disappointment faded quickly into curiosity.

"Can we go inside?" Frostkit asked. Even though it wasn't what she had expected, Frostkit still wanted to see where her father stayed.

"Starclan, no!" Sandkit squeaked. "Do you _want_ your ears clawed off?" Frostkit bent her head in embarrassment. Stonekit nudged his sister.

"Come on, Sandkit. It's her first time out of the nursery." Sandkit shrugged.

"It's a good thing we were with you, or you would've come out of there with no pelt!" She said turning her back and sticking her tail in the air. Frostkit bit back a sharp retort. She didn't need Sandkit _or_ Stonekit to show her around. While the rest of the kits took off across the clearing, Frostkit looked again at the warriors den. Maybe she should go in just to prove Sandkit wrong. Smallkit bounded back to her.

"Are you coming?" he asked. "Stonekit's going to show us the elders den," He added more excitedly. Smallkit followed her gaze to the warriors den. "Oh, don't worry about what Sandkit said. When we're old enough we'll be twice as good as her _and_ Stonekit." He promised. Feeling better, Frostkit followed Smallkit to where the others were. They pushed their way into the log where the elders stayed.

"Hey, wait for us!" Heatherkit said pushing her way in with Sandkit and Stonekit.

As the kits entered, a tortoiseshell she-cat groaned and opened her eyes. "What does it take for a cat to get some sleep around here?" She grumbled.

"Cheer up, Dappleleaf. They're only kits," said the white she-cat next to Dappleleaf.

"Kits who have no respect for my sleep."

Sandkit walked up to the kinder cat. "We're showing Briarpelt's kits around the camp, Blissheart."

Blissheart smiled at Smallkit, Heatherkit, and Frostkit. "So you're Briarpelt's kits?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she started prodding a tom behind her awake. "Tigerfoot, Briarpelt's kits are visiting."

Frostkit tilted her head at Tigerfoot. He had auburn fur with black stripes that went halfway up his legs.

"Yes, I see, why don't you just send them on their way?" He rasped hardly stirring. Heatherkit moved closer to Blissheart. "I'm Heatherkit and this is my sister Frostkit and my brother Smallkit." She said pointing to each kit with her tail. Blissheart nodded, looking at Smallkits short tail.

"They're all wonderful names." She said approvingly. Frostkit liked her name even more after Blisshearts praise.

"Will you tell us about Tigerclan and Lionclan again?" Sandkit asked. Blissheart sat up.

"Of course I will." She replied. Dappleleaf sighed and covered her ears with her paws. before Blissheart could start the story Amberstar's voice sounded from outside.

"Let those old enough to hunt join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Amberstar's voice sounded from outside before Blissheart could start the story. Blissheart looked at the five kits apologetically.

"Your mothers will be looking for you. I'll have to tell it later." Frostkit was disappointed that she didn't get to hear the story of Lionclan and Tigerclan, but she was also excited about her first clan meeting. Frostkit and her siblings raced to the nursery where Briarpelt was waiting for them.

"There you are! Amberstar has called a meeting." Briarpelt said as she led her kits to the side of the clearing where there were fewer cats. Before Amberstar started, there was a rustling coming from the camps bracken walls. Hawkfoot's hunting patrol had returned with plenty of prey. They all dropped their prey in the fresh kill pile and sat down with the rest of the cats.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Rock-kit and Yarrowkit are six moons old and ready to be apprenticed!" Frostkit felt a pang of jealousy. Everyone in the clan was older than her, and now the two most irritating kits in the nursery were being apprenticed.

Amberstar signaled with her tail for the kits to step forward. "Rock-kit and Yarrowkit, from this moment on until you have received your warrior names you will be known as Rockpaw and Yarrowpaw. Moonpelt, Blissheart has been a good mentor to you and I know you will pass what you have learned to Rockpaw."

Crookedtail stepped forward and touched noses with Rockpaw. Frostkit searched Rockpaw's face any sign of emotion but there was none. Poppyflower, however, looked as if she would burst with pride. "Spottedfeather, I honor your loyalty and bravery and ask you to be Yarrowpaw's mentor. Spottedfeather nodded and touched noses with the new apprentice.

"Rockpaw! Yarrowpaw! Rockpaw! Yarrowpaw!" The whole clan shouted the new apprentice's names. Amberstar dismissed the meeting with a flick of her tail and jumped off the highrock. Frostkit saw Spiderpaw and Berrypaw walk up to congratulate Rockpaw and Yarrowpaw.

"Come, I want your father to see you with your eyes open." Briarpelt voice sounded behind Frostkit. Heatherkit, Smallkit and Froskit all followed their mother to the middle of the clearing. "Hawkfoot!" Briarpelt called. A white and brown tom spun around and faced Briarpelt. He padded up to her and looked down at the three kits at her paws.

"You've opened your eyes!" He exclaimed. He bent down and touched noses with each of his kits. "Briarpelt, you gave me three wonderful kits." He said sitting upright again "I know they'll be the best warriors the clans have ever seen!"

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter. Please review! I love hearing what everybody thinks!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Look! Riverclan warriors!" Heatherkit called. Frostkit set down the ball of moss she'd been playing with and skipped over to her sister with Smallkit right behind her. With her tail, Heatherkit pointed to the elders who were sunning themselves next to their den. Smallkit's face lit up at the new game.

"They're trying to take Sunningrocks!" He said in a hushed voice. "On my signal, we attack."

Frostkit, Heatherkit, and Smallkit crept up on the elders. Gingerpelt had joined the elder's three moons ago. However there were still three elders because Tigerfoot had died of old age four moons ago. Smallkit signaled with his tail and Frostkit jumped onto Gingerpelt's tail. Smallkit stood on top of Blissheart.

"How dare you try to take Sunningrocks, Riverclan warriors?" The elders chuckled and played along. Blissheart spoke first.

"We are here to take Sunningrocks back because our clan needs more prey." Smallkit jumped off of her.

"If you want to have Sunningrocks, then you'll have to fight for it." Heatherkit said as bounded next to Smallkit. Dappleleaf just groaned and rolled over. Frostkit saw Heatherkit pounce onto Gingerpelt's tail, Frostkit jumped onto Blissheart's, and Smallkit batted at Gingerpelt's ears with sheathed claws.

"Do you give up?" He asked. Both elders curled into balls and pretended to be afraid.

"Yes." Gingerpelt said. "You beat us."

"You have proven Thunderclans strength and we will never try to take Sunningrocks again." Blissheart added. Heatherkit rolled over and started laughing. Heatherkit was definitely the most cheerful of the three kits.

"Don't you kits have anything better to do than to annoy us elders?" Dappleleaf complained.

"Dappleleaf, they're not being annoying." Blissheart said sitting straight again.

"They are to me." She grumbled back. Frostkit heard cats coming from the camp entrance. The three warriors Skyjump, Badgertail, and Moonpelt hurriedly pushed their way through the bracken. Skyjump trotted towards Amberstar's den.

"Amberstar," He said. "Badgertail, Moonpelt, and I need to speak with you." Frostkit jumped up and ran into the middle of where a crowd had formed.

"What is it?" Frostkit asked Skyjump. He ignored her as Amberstar came out of her den.

"Amberstar, while Moonpelt, Badgertail, and I were hunting, we found a recently killed rabbit with Shadowclan scent all over it!" Frostkit heard surprised yowls and angry hisses break out across the clearing. Shadowclan has been steeling prey and Frostkit was waiting to see what Amberstar would decide.

Just then Frostkit felt teeth sink into her scruff. She twisted and squirmed until she could see who it was. Briarpelt was dragging Frostkit to the nursery where Smallkit and Heatherkit were sitting.

"Hey!" Frostkit squealed in protest. "I want to hear!"  
"Absolutely not!" Briarpelt hissed. "You are only kits." Frostkit hung her head. Heatherkit bounced over to her.

"Come on, Frostkit. In two moons we'll be apprentices." She said putting her tail on Frostkit's shoulder.

"Oh please." Frostkit huffed. "By the time we're apprentices, Rockpaw and Yarrowpaw will be warriors!" Heatherkit rolled her eyes.

"No they won't. Besides, Sandpaw and Stonepaw will still be in the apprentices den." She assured. Briarpelt pulled her three kits closer to her.

"Don't grow up too fast, little ones." She said. Frostkit sat there shocked. Didn't her own mother want her to become a great warrior?

"Why?" Smallkit asked wide eyed. Briarpelt eyes saddened.

"The life of a warrior is often dangerous." She explained in a faraway voice. Frostkit new she was talking about her first litter. Rainwhisker and Ratfoot had both died in a battle for Sunningrocks. Briarpelt sighed and gathered her kits back into the nursery. Frostkit curled up into a ball in her mother's nest and fell asleep.

Frostkit, Heatherkit, and Smallkit jumped up and down next to the nursery. Their father, Hawkfoot, had promised he would teach them his favorite battle moves.

"Is he really coming?" Heatherkit asked. Heatherkits long, cream-colored fur was matted from jumping around. Frostkit was anxious too. Only apprentices were actually supposed to learn battle moves, but Hawkfoot had promised he would show them early on.

"Of course he will." Briarpelt mewed. "Unless something prevents him, your father will stay true to his word." As if on que, Hawkfoot walked up to Briarpelt.

"There you are. The kits have been waiting." Briarpelt said. Hawkfoot hung his head.

"I won't be able to show the kits any battle moves today." Frostkit tried not to yell out loud. _You promised you would!_ Hawkfoot looked at his kits with his tail drooping almost as low as Frostkits. "I'm sorry, little ones. After Moonpelt found that rabbit, Amberstar increased the patrols. I'm going right now with Skyjump and Dustleaf." He padded to the camp entrance. Frostkit trudged back to the nursery.

"Frostkit!" Heatherkit walked up to her. "Frostkit, Hawkfoot is really busy, and know since we're not practicing battle moves like an apprentice, we have more time to play." Frostkit admired her sister's positive way of thinking, but it didn't help Frostkit.

"I wish Moonpelt would never have found that dumb rabbit!" whined Frostkit. "I can't think of the last time we got to talk to Hawkfoot!" Smallkit joined them.

"Hey, guys!" He said. "I have a way we can have our fun." He whispered mischievously. Frostkit and Heatherkit leaned in closer.

"Not now." He meowed. "Tonight, when Briarpelt is asleep." Frostkit saw Heatherkits whiskers twitch, and Frostkit was just as curious. Why did they have to wait until Briarpelt was asleep? Whatever it was, Frostkit didn't care. The three kits went outside and played until night fell.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Frostkit waited impatiently for her mother to fall asleep. Smallkit had told them to stay away from Briarpelt so she wouldn't notice they were gone. It took what felt like ages until Briarpelt dozed off. Smallkit nudged his sisters

"Let's go." He whispered. Frostkit got up and followed him out of the nursery.

"So where are we going?" Frostkit asked. Smallkit told her to be quiet and continued sneaking. Smallkit stopped.

"Here." He finally answered Frostkit.

"But that's Shyfawn's den!" Heatherkit squealed quietly. Smallkit walked inside.

"Smallkit! Smallkit, come back!" Heatherkit whispered. Frostkit couldn't believe Smallkit had gone into Shyfawn's den! Kits weren't allowed to go into a medicine cats den! Frostkit looked at Heatherkit then followed Smallkit inside. The scent of herbs filled Frostkit's nose.

"Shyfawn's at the Moonstone with the other medicine cats." Smallkit explained. "Come on; let's find out where all the herbs are." Smallkit crept around the den sniffing along the floor. "Here!" He announced. Frostkit ran up to him. Smallkit toke the leaf off the ground to reveal a pile of herbs. Frostkit tilted her head

"What herbs are those?" She asked sniffing them. Smallkit shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the medicine cat." Frostkit smiled at him.

"I dare you to eat one." Frostkit whispered. Smallkit puffed out his chest

"I won't eat just one." He said smugly. "I'll eat one of _all_ of them!"

 **Please favorite and follow and review! I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

"No!" Heatherkit squealed, suddenly showing up. "Smallkit, don't. Briarpelt always tells us to stay out of Shyfawns den. It must be for a good reason." She said, but Smallkit wasn't a cat who would just back away. Ignoring Heatherkit, he went to the first pile of herbs. He popped one of the blue berries in his mouth. Heatherkit gasped.

"How does it taste?" Frostkit urged. Smallkit gulped.

"Just a bit bland." He responded. Then went to the next pile. Smallkit took a dep breath. "This one smells good." He commented, and then took a bite of one of the leaves that were there. "But it _still_ doesn't taste that good." Heatherkit was trotting in place with anxiety.

"Smallkit, stop it!" She pleaded. Frostkit saw the desperation in her sisters eyes. Frostkit felt a small pang of guilt.

"Okay, Smallkit. Maybe that's enough." Frostkit said.

"No way!" He replied. "I said I would eat one of each." He ate two more herbs before Frostkit spoke up again.

"Smallkit, that's enough. We better go before-" A wailing from the nursery cut her off.

"My kits!" It was Briarpelt. "My kits are gone!" Frostkit peeked out of Shyfawns den. Hawkfoot burst out of the warriors den. Amberstar started coming out of her den.

"Oh no." Frostkit whispered. "Let's get out of here!" Before any of them could move Spottedfeather poked her head into the den.

"What are you kits doing in here?" She scolded. She grabbed Frostkit by her scruff. She flicked her tail signaling for Heatherkit and Smallkit to follow. Heatherkit hung her head. As soon as Briarpelt saw them, she rushed over to Spottedfeather. Spottedfeather put the two kits down and walked over to Dustleaf.

"My kits!" Briarpelt started licking Frostkit and Heatherkit, but she gave Smallkit a curious sniff. "You didn't eat any herbs did you?" She asked. "Smallkit, tell me you didn't eat any herbs!" Just then Shyfawn ran into the camp.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Briarpelt hastily picked up Smallkit and rushed him over to Shyfawn.

"He's eaten your herbs! Shyfawn, do something!" She meowed desperately. Shyfawn crouched down and sniffed Smallkit over. _Oh, Starclan! Will he be alright?_ Frostkit shook, knowing that if something happened to Smallkit it would be all her fault. Shyfawn rushed to her den and came back out with two leaves in her jaws. Briarpelt stood in front of Smallkit.

"What are you giving him?" She demanded. Hawkfoot came up to Briarpelt and rested his tail on her shoulders.

"Briarpelt, Shyfawn is the medicine cat. She knows what he's doing. Reluctantly Briarpelt backed away. With a brief nod of thanks, Shyfawn pushed one of the leaves to Smallkit.

"Take a few bites of this." Shyfawn instructed. Smallkit bent down to do as he was told. "It will make you sick." She explained. Frostkit jumped up from her place beside Heatherkit.

"What? I thought we were trying to avoid that!" Frostkit shrieked. What was Shyfawn thinking? Smallkit stopped and looked at Shyfawn.

"We have to get those herbs out of your system." Shyfawn told Smallkit. "Take a few bites then vomit on this leaf." She instructed once more. Smallkit then ate the leaves without any more hesitation. Just as Shyfawn had said, Smallkit retched up the herbs he ate onto the bigger leaf. After Smallkit was done, Shyfawn sniffed him over. "He'll be okay." She meowed to Briarpelt. "Just let him rest." Briarpelt cuffed Smallkit over the ear then carried him to the nursery. Frostkit and Heatherkit followed with their tails drooping.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

"Berrynose! Berrynose!" Thunderclan called out the name of the newly made warrior.

"Tonight Berrynose will sit vigil and guard the camp." Amberstar announced once the clan had quieted. "But I have one more announcement. Heatherkit, Smallkit, and Frostkit, step forward." Frostkit almost jumped up and ran in circles. She didn't think they were ever going to be apprentices after eating those herbs. And getting caught on the brambles leading out of camp. And going inside Amberstars den. In fact, Amberstar could be telling them that they would stay kits forever. Every cat turned their way so she gulped and walked up to the highrock. "These three kits have reached the age of six moons old and are ready to be apprenticed." This made Frostkits whiskers quiver with excitement. She was going to be apprenticed! She looked over at Heatherkit and Smallkit, and they looked exactly the same. She wanted desperately wanted to ask Amberstar who her mentor would be, but she kept her mouth shut. "From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Heatherpaw, Frostpaw, and Smallpaw. Sunpool you will mentor Heatherpaw, Dustleaf, you will mentor Smallpaw, and Spiderleg, you will mentor Frostpaw." Frostpaw was excited that her mentor was Spiderleg. He became a warrior a few moons before Berrynose. He seemed nice enough. The six cats walked- or in Frostpaws case jumped- to each other and touched noses.

"Heatherpaw! Smallpaw! Frostpaw!" The clan shouted their names and Frostpaw looked over to see Hawkfoot and Briarpelt yell louder than the other cats. Heatherpaw and Smallpaw walked up to her.

"Can you believe we're apprentices?" Heatherpaw squealed happily. Frostpaw smiled enthusiastically. Smallpaw looked at Frostpaw with amusement in his eyes. "I can't wait to start training!"

"Well you'll have to." Spiderleg appeared behind them. "Tomorrow I'll take you through the territory." He added to Frostpaw. "Sunpool agreed that Heatherpaw could come along." Frostpaw waited for him to say more, but she could tell that he was done talking. Frostpaw looked over at Smallpaw then back again.

"What about Smallpaw?" Heatherpaw echoed her sister's thoughts. Though she loved her sister, it wouldn't be the same if Smallpaw couldn't be there. Spiderleg shrugged.

"What Smallpaw's going to do is up to Dustleaf." He said and walked off. Cats were coming up to Frostpaw and congratulating her and going back to their dens. Briarpelt and Hawfoot licked their kits ears.

"Wasn't the waiting worth it?" Briarpelt meowed. "You're apprentices now!"

"Yes, and we're happy for you, and I expect you to listen to your mentors. Okay?" Hawkfoot added. The three apprentices nodded. Hawkfoot smiled and walked to the warriors den with Briarpelt. Sandpaw and her brother, Stonepaw, padded up to them.

"Frostpaw, are you excited?" Stonepaw asked. Why had he aimed the question at her? Frostpaw nodded.

"Yes, and so are Heatherpaw and Smallpaw. Or so they tell me." She replied. Smallpaw flicked her ears with his tail.

"Of course we are, Mousebrain." He said rolling his eyes. Heatherpaw bounced her agreement.

"Yeah," Sandpaw spoke up. "I'm sure you'll _love_ checking the elders for ticks." She stalked away without saying anything else.

"Sorry, Sandpaw can be… annoying at times, but she's a really good at her training. She'll be a great warrior one day." Smallpaw huffed. "Oh well, come on. Let's go make you guys a nest." Frostpaw raced forward to the apprentices den and pushed her way inside. Sandpaw was inside talking to Yarrowpaw. Frostpaw had almost forgotten about Rockpaw and Yarrowpaw. Surely they would be warriors soon.

"Hi, Frostpaw." Yarrowpaw said. Sandpaw only grumbled and curled up. Heatherpaw, Smallpaw, and Stonepaw walked in.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Smallpaw said. Stonepaw laughed and walked to an open space in the den.

"Just come and scrape some moss over." Stonepaw said yawning. Frostpaw went up to him.

"Thanks, Stonepaw. We can take it from here." Frostpaw said. Heatherpaw and Smallpaw started scraping moss together like Stonepaw had said.

"Ok, tomorrow we can get you a proper nest." Stonepaw replied curling up into his nest.

"Here, Frostpaw." Smallpaw called. "I made you a nest already." Frostpaw curled up in her new nest. She was an apprentice now. Her first night sleeping in the apprentices den. She didn't think she'd ever get to sleep, but the sound of her denmates soft snores made her tired and she eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Frostpaw, get up!" Spiderleg poked his head inside the apprentices den. Frostpaw's head shot up. She was an apprentice now. She would have to wake up earlier.

"Sorry." She said while scrambling to her paws. She took a quick look around the apprentices den. Heatherpaw and Smallpaw had already gotten up.

"Heatherpaw and Sunpool are waiting for us." Spiderleg continued. Frostpaw left the apprentices den. This would be her first day out of camp!

"Sorry." Frostpaw repeated. "Where's Smallpaw?" Spiderleg answered without hesitating.

"Dustleaf took Smallpaw out at the first light of dawn." Spiderleg looked at Frostpaw. "You need to eat. But hurry. I'll be at the entrance with Sunpool and your sister." Frostpaws tail drooped to the ground. She had wanted so badly to train with _both_ of her littermates. She took a vole from the freshkill pile and ate it quickly. Surely they would train together tomorrow. She rushed over to Heatherpaw, and Sunpool led them out of camp.

"Today we're just going to show you the territory." Sunpool explained. "After that you'll need to do some apprentice work." They walked through the forest stopping every now and then so Spiderleg could explain something. Frostpaw listen as closely as she could. She wanted to know every inch of Thunderclan territory.

"This is Sunningrocks, which is also the border between Riverclan and Thunderclan." Spiderleg explained to Frostpaw. "You'll have to patrol it very carefully because those mangy Riverclan cats are always looking for an excuse to take it back." They went swiftly through Thunderclan territory Heatherpaw talking excitedly all the while. Frostpaw memorized everything Spiderleg told her.

"Come on." Sunpool said. "The last border is Shadowclan." Sunpool took the lead and abruptly stopped. He sniffed the air deeply. "Shadowclan cats!" He hissed. Frostpaws eyes grew wide. Had Sunpool led over the Shadowclan border? The four cats crouched down. Four Shadowclan cats were sniffing all around. Spiderlegs ears were flat and his pelt bristled. Heatherpaw crawled up to Frostpaw.

"What if a fight breaks out?" Heatherpaw whispered. "We haven't had any training yet." Frostpaw hadn't thought of what would happen is a fight _did_ break out.

"We'll have to do our best." Frostpaw answered. Spiderleg turned around to face the other cats.

"Stay here. I'll go confront them, but be ready. They'll think they've outnumbered me." He whispered.

"Spiderleg, we're here with only you, me, and two untrained apprentices." Sunpool argued. "We _are_ outnumbered." He looked at Frostpaw and Heatherpaw. Frostpaw at first was a little angry that Sunpool thought that they couldn't fight but then realized he was right.

"Heatherpaw, at the first sign of battle, run as fast as you can to the camp and get help." Spiderleg continued. Sunpool nodded in agreement and got ready to jump into battle if needed. Heatherpaw got ready to dash to camp if needed, but Frostpaw just crouched there unsure of what to do.

"What about me?" Frostpaw asked.

"We need you here." Sunpool answered. Frostpaw nodded nervously and crouched beside Sunpool. "On your signal, Spiderleg." Without answering Spiderleg jumped out from the shelter of the bush.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Hissed Spiderleg. The Shadowclan cats jumped in surprise, but twitched their tail in amusement seeing that Spiderleg was hoplessly outnumbered.

"This has nothing to do with Thunderclan. Get lost." Replied a tom with black matted fur covering a skinny frame.

"This has everything to do with Thunderclan if Shadowclan thinks they can cross the border whenever they want!" Spiderleg retorted. The black tom chuckled.

"This isn't Thunderclan territory anymore." The tom said.

"What do you mean it's not Thunderclan territory?" Spiderleg challenged. Sunpool bent over to Heatherpaw.

"Run, go get help. Something tells me this won't end peacefully." He told Heatherpaw. Carefully slipping out of the bush, Heatherpaw obeyed.

"Shadowclan cats are remarking the borders as we speak." The black tom was saying.

"Never!" Spiderleg challenged then with a yowl he hurled himself at the tom. Sunpool burst out of the bush with Frostpaw following close behind. The other cats looked surprised at having the new company but quickly recovered and launched themselves at Sunpool and Frostpaw. Sunpool dodged his attacker and pinned her to the ground. A strong tom pinned Frostpaw to the ground, knocking the breath out of her. She flailed and tried desperately to scratch her opponents' underbelly with her hind legs. The tom's weight was lifted off of her, and she turned her head to see Sunpool fighting with her attacker. She scrambled to her paws and ran over to help Spiderleg, who was limping badly. She jumped on the back of a gray she-cat and bit down on her ear. She wailed and shook Frostpaw to the ground. Spiderleg saw an opportunity and rammed into the tabby's side.

"Go help Sunpool!" He yelled at Frostpaw. "I can manage here!" _Heatherpaw, please hurry!_ Frostpaw thought as she ran to help Sunpool. She got halfway when she was knocked to the ground by the massive black tom who had spoken earlier.

"Get off Shadowclan territory!" He hissed in her ear. "You will lose this battle." Frostpaw smelled more Shadowclan cats and knew she was right. The tom bent down and sank his teeth into Frostpaw's neck. Pain washed over her and she almost gave up until she heard Heatherpaw and more Thunderclan cats coming. With one last effort she pushed up with all her strength and the tom flipped off her with a surprised yowl. Without his weight on her the pain died down, and Badgertail pinned him down. Heatherpaw bounded up to Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw, I'm so sorry! I never should have left you!" She said.

"It's ok but more Shadowclan cat's came and Spiderleg is badly injured!" Frostpaw said quickly. "Go help Sunpool!" Without waiting for an answer Frostpaw went to help her clanmates the best she could. She ended up fight a tabby-tom with Skyjump. She was about to add another blow when a cat fell on her and sent her crashing to the ground. She landed on her leg and it twisted underneath her. She screeched and tried to move without hurting herself She eventualy lay still. She could still here the battle raging somewhere above her. Shadowclan cats raced past her followed closely by Thunderclan cats. Stonepaw, Heatherpaw, and Berrynose ran down to help Frostpaw. Berrynose grabbed her by the scruff and carefully pulled her to her feet. Leaning on Heatherpaw, Frostpaw walked back to camp. Her pelt was sticky with blood and she ached all over. Wincing with every step, she finally made it back to camp.

"Shyfawn!" Poppyflower called the medicine cats name as soon as the cats entered camp. "There are a lot of cats out here who need your attention." Shyfawn ran out of her den with cobwebs and other herbs Frostpaw didn't recognize. Smallpaw walked up to Shyfawn and offered to help. She accepted his offer and told him to put cobwebs on Frostpaws neck.

"I don't need any, Shyfawn." Frostpaw argued. She tried to ignore the pain she felt. "Spiderleg was limping very badly though."

"Frostpaw, please just accept the cobwebs it looks really bad." Heatherpaw said. Frostpaw had forgotten Heatherpaw was there keeping Frostpaw on her feet.

"Listen to your sister, Frostpaw." Shyfawn said. "I'll check on your leg in a little bit." Reluctantly Frostpaw lie down being as careful as she could even though it didn't seem to make a difference to the pain. After all the cats were treated Shyfawn came back over to look at Frostpaws leg.

"It's dislocated." Shyfawn said. "I'll have to put it back, but it will hurt." Frostpaw braced herself put when Shyfawn moved her leg the pain made Frostpaw hurt so bad the world turned dark.


	6. Chapter 5

Frostpaw woke up in Shyfawns den. Her leg was sore as she turned around to groom herself. She groaned as she remembered the battle with Shadowclan. She shouldn't have fought. She hadn't had any training, and her leg was a sign of the consequences. Shyfawn walked in her den, her white underbelly covered in mud.

"Oh, Frostpaw, you're awake." She said after she put down the herbs she was carrying. "Let me put these herbs away, and I'll take a look at your leg."

"Thanks." Frostpaw said. "It hurts pretty badly." Shyfawn nodded sympathetically.

"It will for a few days." She said. "I've already told Spiderleg that you won't be able to train."

"What?" Frostpaw asked shocked. "But I just became an apprentice!"

"That is exactly why you shouldn't have fought." Shyfawn said. Frostpaw couldn't believe it. She couldn't put her training off now! Shyfawn looked at Frostpaw's face in an understanding way. "I'm not saying you really had a choice. But you are too young to experience battle wound like this."

"I'm not a kit anymore!" Frostpaw spat though she knew it was true. Shyfawn finished putting her herbs away and had come over to Frostpaw with a root. She chewed it up into a poultice and spread it on her leg.

"I'm not saying you are." She said. Heatherpaw pushed her way into the den with Smallpaw behind her.

"Frostpaw, are you feeling okay?" Smallpaw asked. Heatherpaw limped towards her and licked her between the ears.

"I'm fine but it looks like you're not, Heatherpaw." Frostpaw said referring to the limp she had. Smallpaw breathed a small sigh of relief. Heatherpaw's eyes grew wide.

"Oh right. Um, Shyfawn could I have more of that stuff on my paw? It's started bleeding again." Shyfawn looked up from what she was doing and nodded.

"Yes, I'll tend to it now." She took a quick look at Frostpaws neck and turned to Smallpaw. "Smallpaw, would you mind getting some horsetail for Frostpaw? It's under the leaf nearest to the right wall." Smallpaw nodded and went to get it.

"I was really worried after Shyfawn re-located your leg." Heatherpaw said. She sat down and started licking her paw when Shyfawn came back over with Smallpaw.

"Chew that up and apply it to your sister's neck." Shyfawn said to Smallpaw. Smallpaw had a flash of fear in his eyes but it left as quickly as it came. Shyfawn took care of Heatherpaw's paw.

"Are you still able to train, Smallpaw?" Frostpaw asked. Smallpaw looked embarrassed.

"Yes, Dustleaf said we can go after Shyfawn looks at his wounds." He said. Shyfawn looked up at the sound of her name.

"I guess I'll have to go do that then." She said. Dustleaf called for Smallpaw outside. He looked apologetically at Frostpaw and Heatherpaw and ran out to see what Dustleaf wanted. Heatherpaw slumped down.

"I almost feel like it's not fair that he gets to train and we don't." She admitted. "But at least we get to tomorrow!" She said being as bright as ever. Frostpaw looked down at her nest. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked. Frostpaw flicked her tail.

"I don't get to train tomorrow." She said. Heatherpaw's tail drooped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Frostpaw." Heatherpaw helped Frostpaw groom since Frostpaw couldn't turn her head very well. "Do you want some freshkill?" Heatherpaw offered. Frostpaw realized just how hungry she was.

"Sure." Frostpaw said. Heatherpaw, happy to help, ran off to get something for the two sisters to share. She came back with two mice. "Thanks." Frostpaw said. After they had finished eating Frostpaw shared tongues until Frostpaw eventualy went to sleep.

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Frostpaw trotted in place waiting for Shyfawn to say she could train. It had been three days since the battle and Frostpaw was ready to start her training. Heatherpaw had visited her every day and showed her what she had learned in her training.

"You can go train." Shyfawn decided. "I just want you to be careful." She said. Frostpaw was so excited to finally start her training. She bounded out of the medicine cat's den to find Spiderleg. He was over by the freshkill pile eating a vole.

"Spiderleg, I'm ready to start my training!" Frostpaw said excitedly. Spiderleg jumped to his feet.

"Great we'll go right now. That is if you've eaten already." He replied also happy.

"Yes, I have." She told him. He led her through the camp entrance. Once they were well in the woods Spiderleg told her to stop and sniff the air. "I smell rabbit." She said. "It's stale though. There's fresh scent of a mouse that way, and Hawkfoots patrol is that way." Spiderleg looked at his apprentice impressed.

"Very good." He praised. "Where was that mouse? Maybe you can catch it." Frostpaws eyes lit up and she proudly pointed in the direction of the mouse. Spiderleg showed her the hunting crouch for mice or voles and Frostpaw copied him. "Good, try it on the mouse." Frostpaw obeyed and crouched down just as Spiderleg had showed her. She stalked the mouse and jumped. The mouse scurried away under a root and it seemed to be laughing at her. Frostpaw's ears grew hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said to Spiderleg. Spiderleg sniffed the air.

"It's alright. It's your first time. Just remember you can get a closer than a tail length away." He said trying to make her feel better. "There's another one over there." He said pointing with his tail. "You can try again." Frostpaw bent down once more this time trying to get a bit closer. The mouse spotted her right before she jumped but it was too late. Frostpaw pounced as far as she could, determined not to mess up this time. She landed on the mouse triumphantly and killed with a swift bite to the neck.

"Well done!" Spiderleg praised. Frostpaw picked the mouse up and carried over to her mentor. Then she hung her head.

"It spotted me." Frostpaw said feeling slightly embarrassed. Spiderleg huffed with amusement.

"You should probably expect that since your coat doesn't blend in that well." He said. Frostpaw realized that he was right. Her white coat really stood out against the brown and green of the forest.

"But it will blend better in the winter right?" Frostpaw asked. Spiderleg nodded.

"Absolutely." He assured her. "Come on there's tons of prey just waiting to be caught!"

Spiderleg and Frostpaw went back to the camp with mouths full of prey. Frostpaw had caught two mice and a crow. Heatherpaw and Sunpool had joined them and caught a vole, a sparrow, and a finch. Spiderleg had told Frostpaw to choose something from the freshkill pile and get some rest for the gathering. Frostpaw was so excited to go. Smallpaw had already went and tried to explain but Frostpaw knew she'd just have to go and see for herself.


	7. Chapter 6

Frostpaw waited at the camp entrance with the other cats going to the gathering. Yarrowpaw was with her mentor, Spottedfeather. Spiderleg, Badgertail, and Leafwing were up front waiting for Amberstar. Frostpaw stood beside Berrynose.

"How many cats are there going to be?" Frostpaw asked Berrynose. Berrynose looked at Frostpaw and chuckled.

"A lot." She replied. "Are you nervous?" Frostpaw nodded. Berrynose hadn't exactly answered her question. She waited for what seemed like moons until Amberstar was ready. She led the cats out of the camp and on the path to Fourtrees. Frostpaw couldn't help but wonder how the clans manage to hold a truce every full moon. She remembered her battle with Shadowclan and didn't want to be stuck in camp again. She had missed a lot of training as it was! Frostpaw sniffed the air and the smell of cats hit her. It was weird to smell all the clans at once. It was almost like a new smell by itself. Amberstar led her clan into the clearing. Frostpaw couldn't believe how many cats there were! Immediately Berrynose found a cat she knew.

"Berrynose." Frostpaw said stopping her friend from leaving her. "You can just talk to anyone?"

"Yes, as long as you don't give any weaknesses away." She said. "I'm going to talk to Mouse-ear. You can come if you want but usually apprentices talk to apprentices." Frostpaw looked around and spotted a group of smaller cats and figured they must be apprentices. She thanked Berrynose and went off to talk to them.

"Hi! You must be Frostpaw!" One of the apprentices beckoned to her with their tail. She was a grey tabby with silver stripes and blue eyes. She smelled like Windclan. "I'm Wildpaw." She said once Frostpaw had padded up to her.

"How did you know I was Frostpaw?" Frostpaw asked.

"Smallpaw and Heatherpaw told me about you." She explained. "How's your first time at the gathering?" Frostpaw relaxed a little.

"A bit overwhelming." Frostpaw admitted. The other apprentices introduced themselves. There was Dewpaw a grey and white tabby she-cat from Windclan and a black tom from Riverclan named Littlepaw. Frostpaw looked around. Every clan was there except Shadowclan. "Where is Shadowclan?" Wildpaw sniffed the air.

"I don't know but they better get here soon. The leaders can't wait forever." She hissed. Littlepaw pricked his ears.

"They're coming!" He said. Shadowclan walked into the hollow. Littlepaw narrowed his eyes. "Look how thin they are!" Frostpaw did a see that most of their warriors had fur clinging to a thin frame. Just like at the battle! Fadedstar, the Shadowclan leader, jumped up onto what Dewpaw had called The Great Rock.

"Let us begin!" said a broad shoulder tom on The Great Rock. All the cats seemed to separate into their own clans. Berrynose came and sat next to Frostpaw. The tom continued. "Riverclan has two new warriors and two apprentices. The warriors Stonesplash and Dawnreed sit vigil in our camp." The cats around the clearing called out the warriors names just like at a clan meeting. Frostpaw joined in excitedly. He waited until the noise died down before continuing. "Our new apprentices are Goosepaw and Rosepaw." The tom stepped back and signaled for the next leader to speak. A gray tabby-tom stepped up.

"Windclan is doing well." She said. "We have no new apprentices, but three new kits have been born. The prey is running well and our camp is well fed for leaf bare." She stepped back waiting for the next leader. Berrynose bent over to Frostpaw.

"Shadowclan doesn't look like they're doing well." She said reffering to the thin sickly cats around the clearing. Frostpaw nodded. When Fadedstar didn't go next, Amberstar padded up.

"Thunderclan has no news to report." She said. "We are well prepared for leaf bare and our borders are well defended." She glared at every last Shadowclan cat. Fadedstar hissed under his breath. He took Amberstars place and took a rasping breath.

"Shadowclan demands Thunderclan territory!" Shocked yowls and angry hisses exploded in the clearing Frostpaw included. Shadowclan wouldn't have an _inch_ of Thunderclan territory! Wildpaw shot up.

"You can't do that!" She yowled. Why was Wildpaw defending Thunderclan like that? Amberstar and Fadedstar hissed at each other. Frostpaw looked up at the darkening sky. Clouds were starting to cover the moon. Frostpaw nudged Berrynose who was hissing and yowling.

"Look at the clouds!" Frostpaw said under her breath. Berrynose looked up and her eyes widened.

"Everybody stop! Starclan are angry!" She announced. Starclan cover up the moon when they're angry? Frostpaw looked around the clearing. Everybody had stopped yelling but the anger and fear still crackled like lightning in the air. Fadedstar stepped forward once more.

"We get Thunderclan territory or we'll rip it from your claws!" He hissed. Frostpaw let the rage in her chest out.

"Try it and we'll tear Shadowclan apart!" She yelled. Thunderclan yowled their agreement. Amberstar yowled for everyone to stop.

"We will not battle at the truce!" She hissed. "We will all leave to our camps before some cat does something they will regret!" With that she jumped off the high rock and quickly gathered Thunderclan. Wildpaw bounded up to Frostpaw.

"They're not going to rest until they have Thunderclan territory." She whispered. "If you need help don't be afraid to-"

"We'll be fine thanks!" Frostpaw snapped. "We can defend our borders. We don't need Windclan helping us!" Wildpaw flattened her ears.

"Well I was just trying to help!" She hissed and ran back to her clanmates. Frostpaw didn't really want a battle. She felt like she had just had one, but that was probably because of her leg. Would it stop her from helping her clan? Frostpaw hoped not, but it didn't seem likely since it didn't really bother her. As she padded back to camp It did though. It felt heavier and clumsier than usal. _It's just in your head._ She told herself. _You'll be just fine._


	8. Chapter 7

Wildpaw padded across the Windclan moorland with her friend, Ashdrop, by her side. She didn't like the silence that had struck her clanmates. She remembered offering help to the Thunderclan apprentice, Frostpaw. She didn't know if she would call a Thunderclan cat a friend, but Frostpaw was alright. She didn't know if Windclan would actually help Thunderclan or not, but Wildpaw would try to convince them. After all, it wasn't fair that Fadedstar was trying to steal territory.

"Do you think we'll help them?" She asked Ashdrop. Before Ashdrop could answer, Runningdrop, a pale gray tabby, spoke up.

"Of course we won't!" She practically yowled. "They aren't Windclan!" Wildpaw Glared at her.

"But they're part of the forest!" She argued. "Not helping them would be like defying Starclan!" Sometimes she thought that an apprentice knew the warrior code better than a warrior!

"Just because you made one apprentice friend at the gathering, doesn't mean we have to help her clan whenever they're in trouble!" Runningdrop spat.

"Enough!" Swiftstar scolded. They had reached the Windclan camp. "We will not fight amongst ourselves. If Thunderclan ask us to help, we will." She squeezed through the gorse tunnel and the other cats followed her one by one. Wildpaw shot an arrogant look at Runningdrop then squeezed through the gorse herself. She was glad to be at the sandy hollow instead of under all of those trees. Who decided that gathering had to be in the forest anyway? Why couldn't they be out on the moorland or something?

She shook her head and headed for the freshkill pile. She picked out a plump rabbit and carried it to the nursery. She slid under the gorse and dropped the rabbit at Thistledawn's paws. Clouspot looked over.

"Oh good you brought some food!" She said. Thistledawn moved closer to Cloudspot so they could share the rabbit. Wildpaw looked at Cloudspot's scrawny kit. He was born extremely sick and Scarface could only do so much for him.

"How's Pebblekit?" Wildpaw asked softly. Cloudspot looked at him her eyes clouded with sadness.

"He's doing better." She said then sighed. "He won't get better will he, Thistledawn." Thistledawn cuffed Cloudspot lightly around the ears.

"Of course he will, Mousebrain." She said and rested her tail on Cloudspot's shoulder. Thistledawn had the weirdest way of cheering cats up. Cloudtail smiled and continued eating the rabbit. Wildpaw was about to leave when her friend Featherpond walked in.

"Finally going to stay in the nursery?" Wildpaw asked relieved. Featherpond reluctantly nodded. She had been expecting for a while but didn't want to leave the open sky. She walked over to a nest and uncomfortably settled down.

"Wildpaw!" Breezeheart called Wildpaw from outside the nursery. She sighed and left the nursery in search of her mentor. She was over by Scarface's den. Wildpaw padded up to her. "Good you're here. I need you to clean out Scarface's den." She explained. Wildpaw's eyes widened.

"What? That's Blossompaw's job!" She argued. Breezeheart narrowed her eyes at her apprentice.

"Blossompaw and Scarface are busy collecting herbs and helping Pebblekit." Breezeheart pointed to Scarface's den with her tail. "I told him I would get an apprentice to do it for her." Wildpaw huffed and stared into the den. Just about as she was going to do it Scarface and his apprentice Blossompaw walked into camp with a mouthful of herbs.

"Take those straight to Pebblekit." Scarface told her. Blossompaw nodded and headed toward the nursery. Scarface walked up to Wildpaw. "Are you going to clean out my den for me?" He asked. Before Wildpaw could say anything Breezeheart covered her mouth with her tail.

"Yes, Wildpaw so kindly volunteered." She said smugly. Scarface nodded.

"Good. Blossompaw and I have been very busy." You can start by taking out all the old herbs. I've already made a pile of them." Wildpaw sighed but went into the den. Just as Scarface said there was a pile of dried up leaves and brown berries sitting in a corner. Wildpaw took and mouthful and spit them outside the camp. She did that once more then headed back to Scarface.

"I took out all the old herbs." She announced. Scarface glanced back at his den.

"Good, now I need you to sweep out any old bedding that might be there." Wildpaw clenched her teeth. She knew that this was what apprentices do, but Pebblekit didn't need two medicine cats hanging over him at all times. Wild paw spun around and walked towards the three beds around the medicine den. On the way, Blossompaw walked up to her.

"Thanks for doing that for me." She said.

"No problem." Wildpaw mumbled. Blossompaw frowned and fell silent. "Sorry," Wildpaw apologized. She didn'tmean to make Blossompaw feel bad. "I'm just kind of tired right now." Blossompaw laughed.

"Yeah we all are. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll finish it up." Suddenly Wildpaw felt guilty. Blossompaw was just as tired as she might have been. Scarface had ask _her_ to do it, so she would finish through with it.

"Nah, that's ok. You've only got like three beds around there anyway." Wildpaw pointed out. Blossompaw put her tail on Wildpaw's shoulder.

"Well if it helps any, my bed doesn't need changed." Blossompaw said. Wildpaw nodded her thanks and started dragging out the bedding. She carefully avoided some of her clanmates that had already fallen asleep. After she was done with that she headed to her bed. She had chosen the spot carefully. She could perfectly see the stars, but she was under the shade of a rock that hung over the gorse wall. Before she knew it her eyes had closed and she was off to sleep.

"Wildpaw!" Brezzeheart cuffed Wildpaw around the ears in attempted to wake her up. "Get up. We're going on a hunting patrol." Wildpaw opened her eyes. Hunting wouldn't be a bad idea. Her stomach agreed.

"Sorry, Breezeheart." She yawned. She needed a nice chase across the moorland to really wake her up. She looked up to see a bunch of dark clouds heavily floating around the sky. It didn't look like it would be a very good day for hunting. _That must be why she wants to go right now._ Firetail and his apprentice Dewpaw were waiting at the camp entrance.

"Hey, Wildpaw!" Dewpaw bounded up to you. "Are you coming hunting with us?"

"Yeah," Wildpaw confirmed. "But I don't think we're going to be able to catch much." Dewpaw looked up at the sky.

"You're right. I hate rain." She mumbled. Firetail padded up to the two apprentices.

"Are you going to sit around all day, or are we going hunting?" Without waiting for an answer, he made his way through the gorse tunnel. Wildtail quickly bounded after him with Dewpaw and Breezeheart on her tail. "You can start over on the west side of the moor land. Dewpaw and I will take the edge of the forest."

"Come on, Wildpaw. We need to start." Breezeheart raced along the hills until they reached the west side. Wildpaw scented a rabbit and crouched down. Breezeheart was a few tail lengths off heading in her own direction.

Wildpaw spotted a rabbit searching for food behind a rock. She crept up as close as she could. The rabbit spotted her and took off. _It looks pretty slow._ She noticed. She ran after it, but saw that its home was just a fox length off. She'd never make it! Sure enough the rabbit dove into its hole. Frustrated, Wildpaw dove in after the rabbit. Luckily she was smaller than the regular clan cats. She found the rabbit right before it went into another hole too small for Wildpaw. She quickly bit its neck.

"Wildpaw, where are you?" Breezeheart was calling her name. Couldn't she be alone for five seconds before Breezeheart tried to find her again? Wildpaw started making her way back up the Rabbit hole, when her paw slipped. She landed on her nose making it throb. The pathway was more slippery than she remembered. Suddenly she felt water pouring down her back. She backed out of the hole and stood in the rain. She set the rabbit down and called to her mentor.

"I'm over here!" She yelled. She couldn't smell anything even if there wasn't rain. Breezeheart showed up with a mouse in her Jaws.

"Hurry up, Wildpaw!" She said around a mouthful of fur. "Firetail and Dewpaw already went back!" She turned around and fled back to camp. Wildpaw picked up her rabbit and tried to run back too, but her rabbit was almost as big as her, and the ground was slippery. Breezheart had stopped ahead waiting for her. She trotted back and traded kill with her. It was much easier to carry the mouse, and they made it to camp quickly.

"Thanks for carrying that for me." Wildpaw meowed. Breezheart nodded and dropped the rabbit in the freshkill pile. Wildpaw did the same with the mouse.

"That's a pretty plump rabbit. No wonder you caught it before it could make it home!" Breezeheart praised.

"Actually it did make it, but I followed it." Wildpaw explained. She was in a good mood after her praise from her mentor. Breezeheart chuckled.

"With determination like that, you'll make a fine warrior one day."


End file.
